Untitled
by Azanigin
Summary: Edward Masen 26yrs old human. Occupation:Assassin Coverup:Physics Teacher. Bella Cullen eternally 17. Human&Animal drinker. Occasionally part of the Olympia Coven,the vegetarian Cullen Family. All 8 in 1 city. Put 6 of them in 1 school, chaos ensues
1. Life

**Disclaimer:**** I own noting**

**Summary/Background: **Edward Masen is a 27 year old human and is an assassin for hire who has/is jaded view/with life and is a Physics teacher as a cover up. Bella Cullen switches back and forth from animal to human diets pretending to be a sixteen yr old HS student. (**More detailed background at chapter 7 of my fanfic Vampire To Vampire**)

**R&R Please and tell me what you think**

**Chapter 1: Life**

**EPOV**

I have been alone for as long as I remember. My parents died when I was very young. I don't really remember them. I know that they have been killed when I was four and now that I am twenty seven years old I still don't the reason as to why or who had done it. It's my life goal to find their killers and avenge my parents' deaths. I may not remember them in detail very well but I know they had cared for me.

If it weren't for my parents' killers, I wouldn't have to suffer pain. I wouldn't have to taint my hands with the blood of others. I wouldn't have known how to take the life of another without remorse. I wouldn't be a professional assassin.

True my parents came from a crime family but mother and father tried very hard to separate from them. I found that out after coming across my father's journal a year ago. It…he changed me significantly. People would still consider my views in life jaded but that's not really my fault. I have a difficult life and it affected my psych tremendously.

I didn't stop killing…no that is far too ingrain in me to get rid of so quickly at a short amount of time. I am trying to gradually distance myself from this lifestyle without attracting attention; it's not easy, not by far. Just getting out of this life would require me to kill…a lot. The first one to go would be my uncle. He was the one that corrupted my life. He was the one that trained me to be a merciless killer. The only solace I can find is that those I kill have sinned greatly. Still, my parents would be disappointed if they're living.

Recently, my life has been looking up…less bleak. I have my two close friends to thank for that. They're the only friends I have ever had. As a rule, I do not let anyone get close to me because of my occupation so I don't know why I welcome their presence into my life but I am thankful. I met them three months ago or rather they stumbled upon my drunken miserable ass.

I was walking out of a bar and after drowning myself with whiskey after taking out a target. I don't usually drink so my alcohol tolerance is a far cry from stellar. For an assassin, that's bad but what can I do about it. I smoke occasionally but I don't like drinking much. But back to the point, I was drunk because the target was at his house and with his family. No one saw me; I took the shot when he was alone in a room. The thing that forced me to drink excessively is that his family found him soon after and I heard their anguish before I left. The sounds will always be in my head.

I must admit, I am not a pretty sight when I'm drunk. It's quite sad actually. Anyway, I was walking and these five assholes thought it would be a good idea to mug me. Now, five guys would be a piece of cake for me if my world was fucking right side up and wasn't spinning around in a haze of colors. In the back of my mind I thought that would be a sad and pathetic way to go for someone of my caliber.

Luckily someone, actually two people came to my rescue and they knew how to fight apparently. Sure the whole thing bruised my ego but I walked away with my life no matter how much I deserve to die anyway. I don't remember much because I was fighting to stay conscious but I do know the fight didn't took long or if it happened at all. I did catch their names before I fell to oblivion.

--Flashback--

_I try to stay steady but the world is in a haze of bright spotted colors that I'm sure are car, street and building lights. I can make out blurry images of my soon to be assailants surrounding me. I don't know how many of them they are but I know I can't fight them on this condition._

_One of them steps forward with something in their hand. I think it's a knife, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll die tonight. I'll be free from this miserable life but what a sad way to go. _

_Suddenly there are new voices. Great, are they going to join in? More the merrier they say._

"_Hey what the hell do you think you guy's are doing?" someone with a deep booming voice said angrily._

"_I think it's time ta break up this lil party don ya think Emmett?" another guy said but this one has a southern accent_

"_That's what I was thinking Jazz." the booming voice said_

_My eyes closed. Feels nice to have my eyes closed. I hear scuffle of feet then running. Was that bones I hear breaking?_

_It's a miracle I can still hear perfectly. I feel so numb. _

"_Hey dude you ok?" the booming voice asked_

"_This guy is so wasted." southern guy said_

_I try to open my mouth and my voice to work_

"_Th…tha…nk yo..u" I manage to croaked out_

"_No problem man. You look bad right now. Where's your place? My name's Emmett Cullen and that guy over there is my bro Jasper Hale. We going to get you to your place."_

_I try to make my voice work again but I couldn't even open my mouth again. I try opening my eyes instead and I felt like my eye lids are made of lead. I manage to open my eyes for a bit before it closed again and unconscious took over._

_I saw two pairs of kind golden eyes looking at me…the eyes of my saviors._

--End Flashback--

Emmett and Jasper couldn't find where I live from my identification in my wallet so instead they got my keys and found my car on the parking lot. They deposited me there and waited till I awoke. Since then we became friends.

I have never been in any kind of relationship before since it's not practical for me to have any but the three of us just somehow clicked. It's hard to explain but I feel comfortable around them when others do not. I notice during the times we hang out together in the city that people we came in contact with stay away from them. Sure the waitress would try to flirt with us but I can see they are intimidated by my two friends.

A couple things I noticed are that they both have unbelievably cold temperature and they don't eat a lot when we go to restaurants or bars. They move their food a lot on their plates. It looks like they want it to look like they ate more than they really did. They try to do it subtly but I noticed. I'm an assassin; I have to notice little things like that. I'm surprised they don't go hungry when we hang out because Emm is huge and while Jazz isn't huge as his brother, he isn't lanky at all. I asked them about it one time and they said their mother makes them eat a lot before going out of the house.

"_Our mom Esme likes to cook and she dote on us a lot so we can't go out of the house until we eat the foods she made for us." Jazz explained_

"_Yeah, we tried sneaking out a couple times but it's not worth it when we get back home." Emm said_

"_Esme is a sweet lady but hell breaks loose when she's mad."_

I asked them why they don't have a place of their own since they both have wives and said their family that sticks together. Both of them are adopted by a young doctor named Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They said they have estrange adoptive little sister who lives with them occasionally. Emm have a wife named Rosalie who is Jazz's twin and Jazz is married to someone named Alice. I never saw any of their family but on pictures inside Emm's and Jazz's wallets. For people that are adopted, all five of them are freakishly beautiful with same topaz or golden eyes and pale skin. I'm betting the estrange sister is the same way.

Emm is a 24 yr old physical education teacher and Jazz is an educational counselor. Both of them graduated from Seattle University. I told them it's a coincidence because I majored in education too. My cover up is a Physics teacher. For an assassin we don't bypass coincidences. I looked them up and did background check but they're legit and they don't even work at the same school as me. I'm not proud of it since they are my friends but it's a habit that's hard to break.

I'm always the butt of the joke when they found out I'm a virgin. Emm kept trying to hook me up with random women and I keep denying. Having two friends for an assassin is dangerous enough. I don't need a woman to complicate my life even more. I keep saying to myself that I will find someone when I get out this lifestyle. For now I'm content with my two friends.

**End Chapter 1…TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I really do need someone who knows how to express a lot of emotions and put more character to the characters if I'm going to continue this.**


	2. Meeting By Collision and Nervous Dating

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

**Thanks for the reviews. I still don't know how to portray inner conflicts and angst in the future chapters though but I'll try. Capturing emotions is such a hard task for me.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting By Collision and Nervous Dating **

**EPOV**

My hand shot out and slams on the clock before it had time for the alarm to go off. I open my eyes and look at it. It's five o'clock, time for a run in the city. I got up and open the curtain that's covering the huge glass door leading to the balcony of the penthouse I live. Cloudy but no rain...typical. What else was I expecting? This is Seattle after all.

I pulled on my sweats and large shirt before going outside. The women that are early birds are as usual looking at me like I'm a moving piece of meat as I run. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. This is every single morning. Why can't these women go out during the middle of the day when I'm not running?

I heard a cat call. Was that an old lady?! I shudder. What is wrong with women these days? Can't they understand the word no? I'm not most people out there. I keep love and lust in the same company although I never felt in love before. I'm hoping to meet the lady of my dreams after I have a stable life established and hope to the heavens she'll accept everything about me. Emmett is right, I do sound like a girl…oh well.

It probably won't happen. No sane woman will ever accept me. I mean who would want a slightly whack job psycho assassin for a significant other? I can act normal around people on a regular basis but at night when memories or nightmares bombard and plague me, that's a whole different matter. What woman will ever put up with that? An insane one like me, that's who.

Ok stop thinking depressing thoughts, think of something else…like school…yeah…

School is starting next week and I have to wake up earlier than usual if I want to continue my one hour morning run. I should probably call Emm and Jazz too before then. Maybe we can get together before all of us become swamped with students. Even if it's a cover story, I really do enjoy working as a teacher. I just have to put up with hormonal teen girls making googly eyes at me and the guys sending me death glares. It's definitely more fulfilling than killing.

It's very satisfying when I see students succeeding and applying the knowledge I have shared with them on-

Next thing I know I slammed into something hard and I fell backwards from the force. What the hell? Did they put a post or a building in the middle of a sidewalk corner?

As I look up to see who was the one that made me fell on my ass, I came face to face with the most heavenly being on earth. Her skin is pale almost as white as ivory. She has luscious brown hair, heart shape face, rosy full lips, her cheekbones are much defined, and she has bright red eyes like rubies. They're like a gate to her soul…so beautiful and gorgeous.

I never felt like this before. I feel so drawn to her, like something is pulling me towards her. Is that arousal? No…I shouldn't be feeling this way. I can't. I promise I won't seek romantic relationship with anyone until after I quit my horrid lifestyle. Oh, why couldn't I meet you till then beautiful angel?

She inhaled then stiffened and her eyes darkened a bit. She frowns and narrowed her eyes at me. It looks like she's concentrating very hard on something and she looks pissed too.

No, no, no, I made the angel angry for some reason. Of course she's angry; she probably knows how you want to have your way with her. I should say something…anything. C'mon brain work now.

"I'm uh sor..sorry; I was…wasn't uh paying att…attention to uh where I was going."

That was terrible! Since when have I had trouble with words aside when I'm drunk? Apparently this ethereal beauty can reduce me to a blubbering idiot. I notice my heart is beating erratically. Oh what is this angel doing to me? It feels wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Like a good terrifying…does that even makes sense?

"Oh no, I should be the one apologizing. You were in your element and I was just strolling about. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." I swear I heard tinkering bells and cherubic angels singing. Her voice is that amazing.

She apologized to me. That…isn't right. I can't respond. The sound of her voice killed my voice box I think. I must look stupid by gaping and staring so openly at her because she giggled. Heavenly…I could listen to that forever.

"Are you going to stay down there all day? C'mon get up; people are starting to gawk at both of us."

What? Oh, she's offering me her hand to help me stand up. I've been sitting here for awhile, I never noticed. I accept her hand and damn, it is cold. She should wear gloves if she feels cold, she'll get sick if she doesn't. She also has one hell of a grip, any tighter and she'll leave hand print bruises. Why the thought of getting injured by her don't bother me?

More importantly, why am I having random thoughts? She's making me feel like I'm floating on a cloud or having just finished lighting up a ridiculously amount of cigs.

"Thank you and I'm sorry again." I said uncertainly

"I don't think we'll ever agree who needs to be apologizing so I accept your apology." she smiled. So beautiful…quick think of something to say…uh name…I don't know her name yet.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to accept your apology too then Ms…" was that line ok? Maybe I should have paid better attention when Emm was giving me "lectures".

"Cull…Swan, Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. And you are?" her name fits her, beautiful in Italian and she is definitely beautiful… Was she going to say something else at the beginning? It must be my imagination. The world can blow up right now and I won't even notice.

"Edward Masen pleased to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance Mr. Masen." she speaks like she's not from this century even her body language suggest high etiquette

"If you want me to call you Bella then please call me Edward." I said in slight teasing. Oh great now I feel comfortable enough for teasing. What is wrong with me and my rollercoaster emotions?

"Alright, fair enough Edward." I love how she says my name. I shouldn't really be doing this…but I want her to stay. I look directly into her eyes and I almost lost my thought process.

"You have lovely eyes. They remind me of rubies, it suits you." I blurted out. Idiot, that compliment was too simple.

"Oh? Thank you. Do you say that to every lady you meet? Flattery might get you everywhere with anyone else but it will get you nowhere with me dear sir." she put her hand to her chest in mock haughtiness then continues "I'm wearing red contacts and they are an unnatural color, you know."

I look closely at her eyes and can't see any evidence that she is wearing any contacts. But she's right, red is unnatural so it must be contacts…really good ones if I can't make them out.

"Well I'm just saying they look stunning on you and I don't think I have complimented a woman before. I'm not exactly good with women." argh! Why did I say that? I have no word filter at all. I should have stopped at the word stunning. What does she think of me now?

She's giggling. Great she thinks I'm funny or maybe pathetic. At least she's not running away from me.

"Hmm I doubt that." she looks at my chest then said "You should get inside and warm up or you'll get sick. A shirt is hardly protection from the fall season and we have been out here for quite awhile. I apologize I'm keeping your time. I should get going."

But she doesn't make a move to indicate she's leaving. Maybe…just maybe she wants to stay too. I can only hope. Screw timeline, I might not get another chance with her if I wait till I sort out my "employment" status.

"Oh no, don't worry your not keeping me from anything. I'm actually free for the whole week and I haven't done this before but umm…so if you're not uh busy maybe uh we can umm you know uh go…" she interrupted my incessant chatter and saved me from further embarrassment…actually I'm very much embarrassed

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Masen?"

"Yes" I look hopefully at her. She looks like she's fighting an inner battle between herself. Her eyes are very expressive.

"I accept Edward. Here's my number." she took out a pen and paper then wrote what I'm assuming her number on it. She handed me the paper and I'm surprised at what I found there. She gave me complete set contact info, her cell, fax, and home phone numbers are on it. She even added her email address and home address there too.

"Can I call you today? I just need to get home and clean up." was that too sudden…too eager? I'm hopeless. I added "If your not, its ok. I don't want to waste your time and…"

"Call me when you're done. I'm free anytime." she said that as if it's some kind of joke but oh well. "I will be seeing you later Edward." she said doing a curtsy then turned and crossed the street.

I didn't turn around till she was out of my sight. I'm outrageously happy right now. I ran all the way to my penthouse willing to speed through on shower and breakfast. For the first time ever, Edward Masen has a date. What to do? What do I do? Oh god help me, I'm freaking out.

**  
BPOV**

I shouldn't have done that. What's wrong with me? Edward's blood sang to me…he is my singer and I agree on having a date with him. That meeting at the street corner would have been disastrous if I don't have control that can rival Carlisle.

Carlisle is my father for all intents and purposes. He is a very compassionate man and believes human life is precious. He found an alternative from consuming human blood by drinking animal blood instead.

At first I resented him for curbing my appetite. I rebelled against his practice of drinking animal blood. I am considered powerful in the vampire race since I have two gifts, three if you subcategorize one of them. I can read everyone's minds, well I thought I can until today when I met Edward's silent mind. My second gift is shielding, both physical and mental. Perhaps Edward would be a mental shield if he ever became a vampire.

Stop!

Am I actually considering changing him? No, it's not right. No matter how much I want a significant other as a companion, it's not right to turn him into a monster. I suppose that's another reason as to why I separated myself from my family after the first time I left.

I sigh. I admit it, I'm alone and lonely.

My family all have their mates to turn to, to comfort them, to love them like a sibling or parent could not offer. Carlisle has Esme, my sweet, charming and loving mother. He met her when she was sixteen but they couldn't be together. He met her again or rather found her in the morgue years later after I came back from my rebel years. She jumped off a cliff after she lost her child. Carlisle heard her heart still beating and changed her. I became the third wheel.

Then Emmett came along, he was being mauled by a bear. Carlisle found him during hunting and changed him. He immediately took a liking to this life. He is very carefree and optimistic. It took me a few years since Carlisle is an expert at guarding his thoughts around me but I found out he meant for Emmett to be with me. Not soon after, Emmett came home carrying a dying beautiful blond named Rosalie. She was raped and beaten to near death. Emm asked Carlisle to change her since he was afraid he'd kill her if he tries. I'm amazed he even got her to the house since her blood called to him so strongly. I became the fifth wheel then.

A few decades after, Alice and Jasper came to us. Alice has a gift of precognition that is how she found us. She can't remember her human life at all but she saw us in a vision right after her transformation so she followed our diet immediately. Jasper is an empath; he can feel and project emotions. He was a Major during the Civil War then fought in the southern newborn wars after he was changed. Due to his gift, it became to overwhelming for him to feed from humans any longer. Alice found him and showed him a different path. I became the seventh wheel.

I have no one.

During my first time away from home, I hunted the vilest mind I could find and feed from them. I came back home a few years later reclaiming and upholding Carlisle's vision. After coming back home from my first rebellious period, I left again years later after Alice and Jasper joined us. I couldn't stand being the lonesome one in the house any longer. I reverted back to drinking from humans. My conscious be damned. I'm already a soulless monster anyway so what's the point of trying to be "good".

I come home from time to time. Of course I have to respect my family's lifestyle when I stay with them. Switching diets back and forth is not a problem to me at all. And that puzzle Jasper greatly. He's amaze by my self control and by the fact I have this self restraint, I continue to hunt humans when I'm away from them. I heard his control greatly improved the last time I was with them.

I wonder where they are now. They're probably in some Podunk town as usual. I miss them. I asked Alice to stop looking for me whenever I'm living separately from them. She was put out by that but she understands. I don't want her to see me when I'm hunting. I love my family despite my lifestyle. I call during the holidays they celebrate to appease my mother's worrying.

I sigh. I am seriously…how do the humans say it….fucked up. I shouldn't have said yes to Edward. But I couldn't ignore the pull I get towards him and it isn't just about his blood. I have this nagging feeling of need to protect, cherish, and make him happy.

I'm sure this couldn't end well. I enrolled myself to a high school just because I have nothing better to do during the days. He'll find out later on that I'm a "minor" and he'll leave. Or maybe he won't, I'm an investor after all. I'll just tell him that. But can I lie to him constantly? I don't think I can. One look into his emerald eyes and I'm gone. I should stick close to the truth; answer his questions without divulging crucial details.

Ugh! What's the age of consent in Washington anyway? I took out my cell phone and Google it. 16, alright then I qualify. I have "just turned" 16 a few weeks ago. Technically that wasn't my real birth date; it was the day of my creation.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Edward." he sounds nervous and unsure before. It's…endearing.

"Hello Edward, what do you have planned for us for today?"

"Well how about we go out for brunch or a movie. Umm this is actually umm my uh first date ever so I'm uh not sure…" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. Oh the things that this man can do to me. I don't know how he affects me so.

"It's fine Edward. I haven't been on a date before too so anything is fine." In case we go to a restaurant, I need to bring a purse just so I can discreetly throw my food in there under the table.

"What? I'm sorry that's a little hard to believe but alright. We can get brunch then a movie or we can go to the park or something." he still sound unsure

"Alright then, I'll meet you at the lobby of my penthouse in exactly one hour." I can get ready in five minutes but I need to act normal.

"Ok, I'll be there. See you soon." I hang up. I heard the excitement from his voice and I'm happy I made him like that. Is this how my siblings and parents feel towards their significant others? Why am I feeling like this so strongly, it's too soon isn't it?

Time to fish out the expensive purses at the back of my closet. I never had the need for them since I only need an identification of some sort and my black card. Now, they have a purpose to be my food dump.

**End Chapter 2…TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please give me some feedback. Constructive criticism are welcome. :)**


	3. Reminiscing Before A Storm

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, that much is obvious.**

**I apologize for taking long to update. Please go to my profile for information about any of my stories. Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing Before A Storm**

**EPOV**

Today is officially the first day of school. Since I'm not assigned to be a homeroom teacher, I'm all alone here on my classroom waiting for the bell to release the students from their homeroom and start the first hour of the school year.

After my amazing times last week, I don't even want to work. At first, I thought there was no way Bella would ever take an interest on me after our first date but throughout the week she suggested activities for us to do so we can spend more time with each other. We found that we have many things in common.

She suggested that we can run together in the mornings if I want to. Of course I agreed right away. So on the second day I met her in front of her building and began our run. I thought I had to slow down for her but in fact I had to work harder to catch up with her. When she noticed I was lagging behind she slowed down. It took awhile for her to match my slower pace. By the end of our run, I was panting and out of breath while she looks like she didn't broke a sweat. I think my view of my masculinity went down quite a few pegs.

We both have a love for music. She plays the piano like me but she can show me up on my best day and her worst day. She is that good. I found that she also plays other instruments but her favorite are the strings. On the third day, I found that she composes too. She noticed the bags under my eyes and I told her I have trouble sleeping. That's not exactly a lie since nightmares keeps me up. She presented a composition for me. She told me that the melody started coming alive in her head since we met and she named it Edward's Lullaby.

--Flashback--

"C'mon I have something for you." she dragged me towards my baby grand piano.

She said she has a piano too along with various string instruments but I've never been inside her penthouse. I guess it just never came up.

We sat down on the bench. This isn't the first time she played for me. The first day I brought her here, she played Claire De Lune after she found out it's one of my favorites. She told me it's one of hers too.

She put her fingers on the keys and began playing a piece I have never heard before. The melody flows like water from a river then transitions to a stream. It is calming and peaceful.

--End Flashback--

That was the first time I slept peacefully throughout the night because I was listening to my lullaby on loop.

On the fourth day it was raining so we watched a movie in my place or rather tried to watch. We were too busy making out on my couch and onto the floor. For some reason she won't let my tongue get into her mouth so she put her tongue in mine instead. She said something about her canines being sharp but I'm not sure, I was too out of it. Her smell alone is intoxicating plus the fact we were kissing…that was just mind blowing. Put it like this, Bella's breath is like fucking meth and the lucky junkie fucker is me. Goodbye cigarettes, hello…Bella.

Then on Saturday things got more heated. Our movements were all in a flurry that I noticed almost too late that she already had my belt unbuckled with the button and zipper undone. She was on her knees trying to lower my pants and I quickly grabbed her arms to stop her.

In truth I wanted her to continue so badly it hurts but I'm also very self conscious. I know women find me attractive but Bella is different. For the whole week, I have never felt so insignificant in my life. She had outdone me in every activity we did. She did it without even trying. She tried to downplay it but I noticed she keeps holding back.

Another instance is when we are making out. She's really strong. I try to be the dominating one but that was an epic fail. I knew she was letting me lead whenever I succeed.

Then there's when we visited the carnival on Friday. We went to the shooting game to win prizes. Since Bella excels in a lot of things, I didn't even bother holding back. I was thinking that maybe for once I can be better at something. I'm an assassin after all; shooting is mainly what I do.

When it was her turn, I thought I had to show her how to shoot but no surprise, she proved me to be wrong again. She was shooting every single target and not only that; she hits the bull's-eye every time. I was gaping at her along with the people waiting in line. She even looked at me while shooting and she never missed the targets! When she looked back in front of her she missed a couple of bull's-eyes and some targets.

"_Well I can't be perfect even if I try to" she smiled ruefully and accepted her prize_

I just nodded in agreement and praised her like the doting boyfriend I'm suppose to be but I knew she did that on purpose. I noticed the slight change in her stance after noticing my gaping at her. She was doing it for my sake. I asked her where she learned to shoot like that.

"_My family loves hiking when it's sunny and we dabbled on hunting. My father thought me how to…hunt." again she had that look that I missed something funny. _It was the first time she talked about someone in her family and I get the feeling she is not close with them anymore. As much as I wanted to, I didn't pry. I want her to tell me when she is ready.

I know I don't have any experience with women but I'm pretty sure Bella isn't like any other woman out there. I noticed many things that seem out of the ordinary about her.

For one, she talks like she's from a century ago but then it seems like she notices it too and she change it to modern times. During our brunch at our first date and every time we ate together, I never noticed her putting food in her mouth but her plate was always at least half empty. I also asked about why her skin feels cold all the time. She said her body is used to running on low temperature and it doesn't bother her except for the ones that come in contact with her. She apologized profusely for it and I quickly reassured her that it doesn't bother me too, I was just curious.

And truly it doesn't, those are the qualities that makes her unique and just…Bella. All of that bizarre but adorable stuff means nothing to me compared to how wonderful she makes me feel. I feel all kinds of happy and loving emotions that I have never dreamt of feeling and I'm surprised I'm not reeling from the whiplash of it all.

Suddenly, the school bell rings signaling the start of the first class. I swivel my chair then slid it and myself towards my desk to wait for my students to get in and settled to their chairs.

Rather than having only Physics, they had me teaching more than one science subject this year. AP Chemistry first thing in the morning with a majority of juniors and a couple of seniors. AP Physics landed on second block. This…is going to be fun and by that, I meant the super F bombs are going to be launching then landing all over on my grade book before the first quarter is over. The fact that they are smart enough to pass the entry test for AP classes really doesn't count as a huge factor. It should but it doesn't, I learned that the hard way from my first time teaching here.

I sigh. I was really hoping the AP subjects would land further down the hour block when students are more awake. Time placement plays a huge role. Difficult classes at the beginning and the end of the day is never a good sign. At least the second block people are more awake. I look down at my schedule for the second block…seniors, yeah right. I take my last comment back. Forget spring and summer for senioritis to kick in, it's "get your brain high and wasted" on the fall and winter.

The second bell rang signaling that everyone should be in their classes already. I look up from my desk to my class who are talking to each other animatedly. I sweep my eyes on my new students quickly before turning to my computer to log into the school system for my roster and did a double take. I didn't look back up and just continue staring at my screen as it loads. On the third row of the first column of lab benches sat two female students who doesn't seem to notice or care that the rest of the students are openly staring at them, some whispering and some just doesn't care if they are heard.

While they seem to garner a lot of attention, their peers seems to give them a large berth as if they're afraid of getting close to the girls. I've seen the same reaction towards my only two friends multiple times and it is the things I learned from them that is causing my thought process to go haywire. I've seen those girls' faces before and even if I didn't I'm sure I would have made the connection. The pale skin tone…The golden eyes…The insurmountable beauty…The way too expensive clothes that anyone wouldn't know unless you look closely and know what you're looking for. All the markings of a Cullen or Hale are there on those girls.

But those facts aren't really important, not really, because I already know who each one of them is. I have seen them before. Not in person, but on pictures. Wallet sized pictures actually. They were from two wallets with two kinds of pictures from each. One was a family picture and was featuring a family of six. The other kind was a wedding picture. There were two different wedding pictures from two separate weddings and only featuring the groom and his bride on each picture. Those wallets belong to the grooms of course and those grooms happen to be my two friends…And their wives are currently sitting on one of my lab benches and supposedly my new students!

What the fuck is going on?!

**End of Chapter 3…TBC**

**Give me some feedback please, PM, review here, or go to my blogger site to comment, doesn't really matter where. Teasers if any are on my blog(check NOTES section on author profile) and link is also on my profile.**


End file.
